Lovestruck
by Delilah Lovett
Summary: Angela only dreamed of being with Ben Cheney. Angela decides to speak up and invite him to the Spring Fling. Feelings revealed, emotions exploded, hearts joined. Now they know what it's like to be “lovestruck.” Entry for the When Love Was New Contest.


**When Love Was New Contest**

**Title of Entry: **Lovestruck

**Your pen name: **Delilahlovett

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: When Love Was New C2 Community **

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/When_Love_Was_New_Contest_Entries/73614/**

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Angela/Ben

**Summary: **Angela only dreamed of being with Ben Cheney. Angela, with the help of her best friend, decides to speak up and invite him to the Spring Fling. Feelings revealed, emotions exploded, hearts joined. Now they know what it's like to be "lovestruck." Entry for the When Love Was New Contest.

* * *

**Angela POV**

The bell rang, signaling time for my favorite class of the day. English.

It wasn't just any class. It was the class I had with _him._ He was so adorable, I couldn't help but smile every time I saw him. He lit up every day with his presence alone. He was my sun in the rainy Washington school days.

"Angela. Miss Weber," Mr. Griffin called from the front of the class.

"Here," I replied absentmindedly, while doodling, "Mrs. Cheney" all across my notebook.

"Good to know, but I was asking what you thought of Sonnet 116." He gave me a smirk and cocked an eyebrow, while I blushed and Jessica and Lauren giggled behind their hands.

Having read the sonnet several times before, I was actually ready to respond.

"Um, would it be alright if I just gave you my interpretation of the sonnet?"

"That is always welcome in this class, Miss Weber. Please proceed." Mr. Griffin replied, motioning for me to continue.

I cleared my throat and my eyes locked on the back of Ben's curly-haired head. He sat one row ahead of me and I acted as if I were speaking to him, and him alone.

"I believe what Shakespeare was trying to say is that Love knows no boundaries, no restrictions, if it is true love. It does not matter how tall or short, how big or small, or how old or young. If love is true, it cannot be tainted by changes to the loved one, or even someone trying to lure you or them away. Love is what we need in our lives, even if we don't realize it or that we even have it. Finally, he's saying, that if it's all lies in what he just wrote, then all of his works are worthless and no one has ever been in love." I finished, and noticed that several people were staring at me, including Ben. I had been so caught up in my speech, that I hadn't noticed he had turned to face me. I was too busy daydreaming as I spoke.

I looked down at my paper and quickly pretending to be reading the handout.

"Nicely done, Miss Weber. Five points for participation." After that, I blocked everything he said, too embarrassed to look up anymore.

The bell rang some time later and I quickly gathered my stuff to leave to lunch. I had to get away from that class and tell Bella everything that happened. I stopped by my locker for a moment and found Bella putting her books away.

Bella Swan has been my best friend since Kindergarten. She knew all about my crush on Ben and knew just how to make me feel better whenever I made a fool of myself in front of him.

"Hey Angela, what's got you all worked up? Something happen with Ben?" She waggled her eyebrows at me, as if to suggest I had not just blown my chances with him, again.

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean, not good. Just—quick, go to the cafeteria so I can explain."

She rolled her eyes and linked her arm with mine, as we walked to the cafeteria.

As soon as we sat at our normal table with our food, I began my word vomit.

"Oh God, Bella, it was so embarrassing. I practically screamed, 'I love Ben,' to the class," I lamented.

"It probably wasn't as bad as you thought. I bet they didn't even get that you were basically singling him out," Bella replied, trying not to snicker.

"Bella, you're really not helping. I need damage control. What if I scared him away for good?"

"Doubt it. He probably likes you, too," she whispered the last part.

I felt my heart stutter at just the thought that he returned my feelings.

"Don't get my hopes up like that." I sighed, while Bella smiled widely and was staring behind me.

I turned around to find myself face-to-face with the man of the hour, Ben Cheney. _How long had he been standing there?_

"Uh, hi, Angela. I just came by to tell you that I really liked your thoughts on the sonnet. You left too fast for me to tell you in class," he said, meeting my eyes only a few times before looking back down at his shoes.

I felt my stomach flip and I felt lighter than air. I'm sure I had the goofiest look on my face, as I bit my lip, but I didn't care. Ben Cheney liked what I said. He even came to me after class just to tell me. That's all that mattered to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, while I looked down to hide my blush.

"You should talk more in class. You're very smart."

I really had no idea how to respond to that, but I looked up to meet his eyes. They were hidden behind his rectangle-lens frames, making him look even more adorable. I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. Bella kicked me under the table.

"I like your glasses," I blurted out, stupidly.

He blushed this time and gave me a genuine smile, his braces catching the cafeteria lights.

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you around. Bye, Angela. Bye, Bella." He turned and walked away, as I watched him. His butt looked so cute in the jeans he was wearing. I sighed and turned back around to face Bella, who was smirking at me.

"Totally digs you." That was all she said before her boyfriend, Tyler Crowley, came over. His outfits were always bizarre to me and I had an inkling he was probably gay, but Bella would hear none of that and still loved him dearly.

I wanted to experience the love she always seemed to find, unfortunately, she could never hold onto it. But more than anything, I wanted to be loved. I hoped that Ben could be the one to teach me love.

* * *

On the way home, I saw a sign reminding me to purchase tickets to the Spring Fling dance. I wanted Ben to ask me, but I wasn't sure it would happen. If I really wanted to go with him, I'd have to make the first move. I started to walk faster, planning ways to ask him along the way.

I went straight to my room, dialing Bella's number along the way. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Angela. What's up?"

"I need your help. I wanna ask Ben to Spring Fling." I rushed the words out.

"That's my girl! What've you got so far.?" I could heard her eagerness through the phone.

"A couple dumb ones that I would never actually do."

"Alright, then let's work with what you can do."

I was so glad I could talk this through with her, so I didn't wuss out.

"But first, we must assess your feelings."

Now I regret it.

"Well, what exactly do you mean? I think he's adorable and smart and I like him a lot."

She laughed. "I guess that's a start. How does he make you feel, though. With my boyfriends, I always go after them because of how they make me feel."

I actually had to think for a moment, as I recalled class times and brushed arms in the halls.

"It feels...magnetic. My stomach does flips whenever I even think about him. When our eyes meet, it feels like magic. I get drawn in and don't even want to come back out. When we pass in the hallway, I get goosebumps. My heart flutters when he smirks. I...I think I love him, Bella."

Her line was quiet aside from the barely audible, "wow."

She cleared her throat before speaking again.

"Okay, um, now that we've got that to work with, let's play with your strengths or something you guys have got in common."

"Well, he likes comic books? I could dress as a character from one of them?"

"I said in common, Angela, not do something that only he likes. Although, that's a cute back-up idea."

"Well I write a lot and we're in English together?" I asked more than said.

"Oh my Jesus! That's perfect! You still write poems, right? Write one for him! And to top it all off, wear a costume when you deliver it. He'll never be able to say no!" Bella said, changing her mind rapidly, as usual.

I gulped hard, wondering what could all potentially go wrong.

One, I could be embarrassed by rejection for the rest of my high school career, or two, I could end up completely weirding him out and he might never speak to me again.

I was brought out of my disastrous thinking, with Bella squealing into the phone again.

"Okay! Okay! Angela? I'm going to have some undercover work done. I will find out his favorite comic book and girl character. I will get back to you as soon as I find out. Work on your poem, girly!" She hung up before I had a chance to even reply back that I was changing my mind, so I decided to woman up and get it off my mind.

As I tried to focus on my homework, my mind was invaded with lines to use in my poem, and eventually, the homework was forgotten, as I just wrote out my feelings, finally editing when it had gotten over three pages long and figured feelings were getting too mushy for a boy I didn't even know felt the same way.

Looking over my final draft, I realized how much of my feelings were on the line, but I also realized how right it felt, deep down in my bones.

Heading down to dinner, and putting off my homework for another night, I saw my little brothers' comic books and costumes strewn about the living room and across the dining room table. It made me realize the other part of the plan and that I would actually have to tell my mother everything, so that she could help me. It helped that my entire family consisted of nerds.

Up until high school, when my mother kindly let me opt out, my entire family had dressed up as groups of super heroes and villains. My mother, who was a seamstress in Seattle before she had kids, always made our costumes custom. It made me smile to think how excited she would get about my plan and how much she would love Ben, if we ended up together.

* * *

The next morning, I met Bella outside of the school. She had somehow convinced Tyler to question Ben without telling him it was for me and making it awkward.

"Turns out they both love video games and have a lot of classes together, so it was easy. His favorite comic is actually this thing called a manga, and it's called _Death Note_. His favorite girl character is from there, but if you saw pictures, you'd see why. Her name's Misa-Misa and her look is way outside your box, so this oughtta be fun. Time to test love's limits." she said, getting excited, as she pulled a picture of the girl out of her backpack.

"I know what manga is. My brothers read it. I've never seen this one, though. You're definitely right in it being outside my box..."

I looked at the blond, pig-tailed girl in a lace-goth minidress and knee-high combat boots. This would be interesting to explain to my mother.

"I sketched up an idea for your outfit, that's slightly more modest, and I got you a blond wig made with real hair, for easier use when you mess with it." She handed me a very lumpy bag.

"Did you buy the fabric, too?" I asked, bewildered by the fact that she was trying so hard to help me.

"Of course! What are best friends for? I know your mom sews, so she'll just need the fabric and an idea to be able to pull it off, and I provided. You can thank me at the dance," she said, winking at me and walking off to her first class.

I quickly stuffed the bag in my locker and ran to my class, sliding into my seat just in time to hear the morning announcements.

"_Spring Fling tickets will only be on sale till the end of the week. Saturday is the big day! Also, basketball play-offs will be next Friday at seven pm. Don't be tardy and make sure you make up all tests. Happy Tuesday!"_ the speaker blared at the class.

I had to give my mother my whole speech, today, after school. I didn't have time to keep my crush secrets from my mother any longer. As long as the twin brats weren't around when I told her, it could go all right. I would find out this afternoon if God was against me, more than He was already proving to be.

The rest of my classes, including English, were hard to focus on, as I thought about what was going to be done. I caught Bella at the locker in time to tell her I'd be spending lunch in the library. I used the computers to look up _Death Note_ and see what exactly he was into. I didn't know what to expect after seeing the picture of Misa.

Upon reading a few chapters online, I realized it was actually a very smart comic, and not just a funny, mindless one like the _Dragonball_ one my brothers loved to read. It made me smile to even get this small insight into Ben's mind and glad to know how intellectual he was. I was trying to capture myself a nerd.

I made it home, right as my mother came home with groceries. The boys had gone to a friends house and wouldn't be back until five, so now was my golden opportunity.

"Hey, mom? Do you think I could talk to you for a sec...about something important?"

She paused in the middle of putting the bananas on their holder.

"Sure, honey. What's up?" she asked, placing the fruit on the counter.

"It's about a boy." Her eyes lit up at the mere mention of a boy from me. I had never talked to her about a crush and she was probably starting to wonder if I were actually a lesbian.

"I want to ask him to Spring Fling in a special way, so I need to know if you'll sew me a costume. It's a character from his favorite Japanese comic and Bella already gave me everything you'll need. A sketch and all the fabric." I had been unable to meet my mother's eyes the whole time, but when I finally did, she had the biggest smile crinkling their corners.

"Oh, baby, of course I'll help you! Let me see the sketch and I'll get started right after dinner."

"Thanks, mom. I really appreciate it," I said, before giving her a hug and helping her put the rest of the groceries away.

I ran upstairs to finish my homework, so that I could start testing out what I was going to do about the rest of the costume.

I grabbed the wig out of the bag and tried to pull my long hair into the net. It proved to be much more difficult than I thought it would be. I thought about calling Bella, but she was having movie night with Tyler and his friends, and my mom was busy with dinner.

I finally managed to get all my hair tucked under the wig and looked in the mirror. I didn't look bad as a blond, but the my glasses threw off the look. First, I pulled the hair into pigtails, then I dug around under my sink for the amazing blue contacts my mom had bought me for the costume I never wore. I found contacts were evil little things, attracting all lint and never wanting to make that perfect curve, so that they can go on your eyes.

Several minutes and red eyes later, the contacts were in and I was officially a blond-hair, blue-eye girl. I giggled at how radical the changes were.

I had obviously taken much longer than I expected, since I heard my mother call me down for dinner. Not having time to take off everything, I went down in costume, giving the boys a shock. My mother smiled knowingly and my father said it looked very nice. Obviously, he had been filled in on the situation.

Right after dinner, my mother was true to her word and went straight to measuring, snipping, and sewing pieces. I could still here the hum of the sewing machine when I got ready for bed at ten. I placed the still pig-tailed wig back in the bag, along with my contact case and my mother's extra make-up bag.

I woke up to find the dress hanging on my door with a note attached.

_Good luck with this boy. If he turns you down with all this effort, he was just never worth your time. I don't think he will, but remember that you are a beautiful and intelligent girl and any man would be lucky to have you. Now, don't wake me up when you leave. I stayed up till 3:30 finishing the dress and matching lace gloves. Again, good luck and I know he'll appreciate you._

_Love, Mom_

I smiled at the note and quickly, yet carefully, packed the dress into my bag. I grabbed the poem, sealed in a rose-covered envelope, and placed it on top of the dress and zipped the bag shut. I finished getting ready for school in a dreamy haze and almost forgot to bring my curling iron for last minute touch-ups. I grabbed my black flats, since I didn't exactly have boots, and was out the door.

I made it to school in record time and sat at one of the tables, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for Bella to arrive. She still managed to see me first and ran over to see how things turned out.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" She squealed, barely giving me room to open the bag for her. I quickly shoved the poem to the side, so she wouldn't pick it up.

She let out a gasp and smiled so wide, I was sure her face would end up stuck that way.

"Oh, Angela! It's so cute! Your mom is amazing and you are going to blow. His. Mind!"

I blushed and quickly stuffed everything back in the bag, no longer caring if the dress were wrinkled, if to save me the embarrassment of being questioned about it, before I even wore it.

"I won't see you at lunch, so wish me luck!" I said, beginning to walk to my locker.

"Good luck! You're amazing!" she shouted, before running over to Tyler on the other side of the parking lot.

I made it to my first class early, feeling jittery and nauseous. All through my morning classes, I could feel the butterflies, bouncing against the walls of my stomach like battering rams. Halfway through English, I asked to go to the nurse's office, since I felt sick. It was half true, but instead of the nurse's office, I grabbed my supplies and ran to the restroom. I poured the bag's contents onto the wiped down counter, sure to keep the poem from water.

I put my contacts in first, feeling that if it was going to take longest, it might as well be the first thing over with. It went smoother than expected, so I quickly began stripping. Halfway through taking off my shirt, I heard someone come into the bathroom.

Afraid it was a school official about to bust me, I tried to hobble to the nearest stall with my pants halfway off my ankles and one arm in a sleeve.

"Angela?" I heard Bella call out, her voice echoing off the bathroom tiles.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I asked, breathing a sigh of relief that it was only her.

"I forgot I brought you these. They're my mom's old ones from her camouflage phase." She smiled at me and handed me a pair of brand-new looking combat boots. She set them on the counter and I quickly finished changing into the dress.

Bella helped zip me up and put my wig on straight. She touched up the curls, while I started applying the bright shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara. When my hair was done, I added a touch of hot pink blush, and blinked at the new me in the mirror. I almost laughed at the stranger in the mirror.

"Perfect," Bella said.

I turned to look at her and was blinded with a bright flash.

"Oh, Bella! You're going to blind me before I even go out there!" I complained, blinking rapidly to clear the blue square from my vision.

"Oh no! We almost forgot your lipstick!" she said, ignoring my complaints.

She dabbed on red lipstick and stepped back to admire her work, signaling for me to rub my lips together.

"Alright, put on your boots and go get 'em tiger. Lunch only started five minutes ago and he eats in the biology room with the three other science geeks. I'll pack up your stuff. Good luck!" She pushed me out the door as she spoke, giving me no other option once I was in the hallway and people were stopping to stare.

Her hand poked out one more time with the rose envelope and I forced myself towards building E to face my doom and avoid the stares. I stood outside the door, listening to the chatter but not taking any of it in, trying to convince myself that this wasn't a completely ridiculous plan...but it was.

I walked in and noise ended immediately. Four pairs of nerdy, horny eyes were on me. Two of the boys threw their books onto their laps and I blushed as I walked further into the room, careful not to look any of them in the face. I stopped in front of Ben's table and took a deep breath. I finally looked up and met his wide eyes, practically bulging behind his glasses.

"Ben, could I talk to you outside?" I asked quietly, staring into his beautiful eyes.

All he did was nod with his mouth still hanging half open. He snapped it shut and scooted the chair back, emitting a loud shriek from the metal against the floor. I cringed, but turned and walked back out the door. He followed close behind.

"What do you need?" he asked, and I could tell from the look on his face that if I asked him to marry me right this second, he would nod without a second thought, but that was for this character. I wasn't sure he knew it was me, yet.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Angela," he answered immediately, that dorky lust-filled look still adorning his face. The answer surprised me and my face broke out into a grin.

"Oh, well then, great. Umm, I have something for you."

I handed him the envelope. He opened it and pulled out the paper, scanning the words several times. My face turned ten shades of red, when I heard him whispering the poem to himself.

"He stared at me, across room C.  
My heart was in pure ecstasy.  
Blackened curls atop his head.  
Within dark eyes, everything was said.  
I dreamt about him, night and day,  
but face-to-face, nothing to say.  
My words got caught up in my throat,  
so they spilled onto paper as things I wrote.  
One day I'll reveal these feelings inside,  
so that we may, together, flow with love's tide.  
I will take all, the ups and the downs.  
Remember the smiles, and banish the frowns.  
I can see it all now, what the future may hold,  
but for now I must try and be very bold.  
I must lay upon you the words that I do,  
so you can see clearly that I've fallen for you.  
Hopefully, one day, I can say, remember when  
I first fell in love with my one and only, Ben.  
If you should decide you like what you see,  
will you please go to Spring Fling with me?"

I stared at the tips of the boots, officially unable to make eye contact, as I awaited his verdict, not only for the dance, but for his feelings.

His small hand reached under my chin and raised it to make me look at him. I didn't have to look up much, as he was already half a foot shorter than me, but the look in his eyes floored me and took my breath away.

"Angela, even if I didn't already have feelings for you since freshman year, even if you hadn't found out my favorite female character and come to school dressed up as her, even if you hadn't written me this beautiful poem, I still would have said yes. But thank you so much for writing this poem, because now I know that it is okay to do what I'm about to."

Before I could even begin to process how excited and overwhelmed I was by his response, his lips were pressed against mine and the whole world melted around me. My gloved hands found his curly hair and his hands grasped at my waist, eager to hold every inch of me. I felt like I was on fire in the most amazing way.

This feeling, the feelings that poured in and out of me, as we kissed and his words rang through to my soul, was what love felt like.

As we stepped back to breath and laugh insanely at the whole ordeal, I felt fulfilled. I wiped the lipstick off his smiling face and realized this smile was now mine. Ben had already started to show me what love was, and we had only just begun. The feeling was instantaneous and enormous and I could feel it within every nerve. I was lovestruck.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, a little background. I actually had a story idea brewing, but knew I wouldn't be able to actually write or even post it for a long time, so I decided to indulge a little bit of it and go to a time before the not-started-story began and do it from a perspective I've never tried, so this is kinda like a non-prequel prequel. (Confused enough, yet?) Plus, when I saw the contest, it just screamed Angela and Ben to me. I may eventually continue this into the story I had wanted to write, but that is far, far away from now. Also, I am up for auction along with several amazing authors with The Fandom Gives Back, so check that out at www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com. They are raising money to help fight childhood cancer with the Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation. So if you have the time and money, be sure to check out what those wonderful ladies are doing. Finally, in other story news, I have not given up on them, my life has just been really hectic and is finally settling down. I should have the next chapters of both my WIP stories up by December.


End file.
